Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a communication method, and more particularly, to a communication method and a mobile electronic device using the same both able to reduce the unwanted packets to be received so as to reduce the power consumption.
Description of Related Art
Along with the increasing progress of science and technology, many mobile electronic devices such as smart phone, laptop or tablet PC have been widely used in people's daily lives. All along, the power consumptions of a mobile electronic device is a problem for the developer to confront in the design thereof. Among the various power consumptions, the required power for a mobile electronic device to connect a wired or wireless network connection is just one of the major power consumptions. For example, when an electronic device is connected to the Internet via a public Internet protocol address (public IP address), it may receive tens of thousands of packets in the Internet, among which the most packets may not be the required by the mobile electronic device, but the mobile electronic device has to receive the packets and reply to the packet senders to cause useless power consumption.